pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsabal
Character Info Tsabal is a former Vloz mercenary, who thought (rightly) that the surface was safer than demonic cultists. For a time she worked as a mana specialist at Ama'varde but now serves aboard the Tei'kaliath airship. Physical Description Tsabal is an average drowolath female at 6' tall. She is visiblely toned, betraying her past as mercenary. She wears two earrings in her left ear, and she has a red, diamond shaped tattoo on her right eye. She usually wears bracers, a purple adjusted top, sturdy boots and black trousers. She has back-length white hair she keeps in a ponytail and purple eyes. Appearances Path to Power 2 *'(Moon3 Day09, 5/9/12)' - EA panel three: Studying a damaged sealing staff. Path to Power 3 *'(nalsarkothoutpost / nalsarkothOutpost, 11/30/12)' - LA panel one: Asking An'jhali if they should use a floaters to go ahead and warn the mist sea Nal'sarkoth outpost of their arrival. Told by An'jhali to leave the floaters behind. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Hey Anjhi, can we use a floater to go ahead to warn of our arrival?" 2 votes (denied by An'jahli.) LA: nalsarkothoutpost / nalsarkothOutpost. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Tsabal was born in one of the poorer parts of the rift area in Chel'el'Sussoloth. She was an only child, without a recognized father, an offspring of too much alcohol and too little caution. However, she was not specially mistreated and somewhat cared, but her own mother didn't have enough to sustain both of them. Even from an early age, she had to be quick on her feet and wits to survive with the meager resources her family had. Tsabal became part of a gang made of equally impoverished urchins which would steal and use trickery in order to bring food home. For a while, the solution worked, although the merchants and bystanders became increasingly jaded with the little thieves and set them up. Only Tsabal narrowly made out of the trap, in no small part due to luck and circumstances, all others being caught and enslaved as a punishment. With her lesson learned, Tsabal avoided stealing again, and sought instead to work in an honest manner to bring goods home. Taking advantage of her small size and trickery, she became a street gopher at first, but she aimed higher. She had heard there was a clan recruiting able bodied commoners, with little to no background questions asked. They were called the Sarghress. Tsabal worked hard to make a good impression, by getting used to the short blades and self training her fire affinity near the hotspots of the rift. But she couldn't have anticipated that one of the people who had enslaved her gang was now one of the Sarghress instructors. Tsabal blanched, and not wanting to risk reviving a grudge, declined to join the Sarghress. Crestfallen, she went towards the rift, where a new clan was rising, one for the desperate enough. The Vloz'ress. No questions were asked. She was given a set of armor, some weapons, food and pay. Her street wits served her well by helping her avoid some of the crazy of the Vloz'ress. But it couldn't last forever. Not with demons right next door. Briefly considering asking one of the Nether Summoners around to become a part of their gang as scourge, Tsabal ultimately declined when she saw an opportunity to join surface colonies sponsored by the Nal'Sarkoth. To her, it was a no brainer. Mana deprivation and overworld mishaps were preferrably over the crazy nether cultists, and so she joined, confident enough that she could start anew in a remote place. Tsabal now finds herself among these strange drow, which are so strikingly different from the cutthroat life she once had. Like a stray, she's now fairly satisfied and loyal to the cause, if a bit cynical because of her past. Character Gallery Tsabal with flute.jpg Tsabal with flute2.jpg Tsabal with floater.jpg Tsabal concept art.jpg|Tsabal concept art Category:Player Characters Category:Mana Specialists